My hunter
by flora swan
Summary: Bella was kidnapped by a demon when she breaks up with Edward in the woods. She didn't know how long she was there but she was saved by Sam and Dean wichester. Soon she falls in love but goes back to Forks to see her dad
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

He got out of his car when I stepped out of the truck, and come to meet me. He reached to take my book bag from me. That was normal. But he shoved it back onto my seat. That was not normal

"come for a walk with me" he suggested in a unmotional voice, taking my hand

I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protested, but I instantly know that I wanted to. I didn't like this "this is bad, this is very bad" the voice in my head repeated again and again

but he didn't wait for an answer. He pulled me along towards the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. I followed unwillingly, trying to thick through the panic. It was what I wanted. I reminded myself. The chance to talk it all through, so why was the panic choking me? We done only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail. I could still see the house. Some walk

Edward leaned against the tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable

"Okay, let's talk" I said. It sounded braver then I felt

He takes a deep breath

"Bella, we're leaving"

I took a deep breath, too. This was on accepted option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask

"Why now? Another year"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless" his answered confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if we going? I just stared at him, trying to understand what he meant

He stared back coldly

With a roll of nausea, I'd realised I misunderstood

"when you say we" I whispered

"I mean my family and myself" each word separate and distract

I shake my head back and fourth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak

"Okay" I said "I go with you"

"you can't, Bella. Where we going… it's not the place for you"

"where you are is the right place for me"

"I'm no good for you, Bella"

"don't be ridiculous" I wanted to sound angry, but it just sound like I was begging "you're the very best part of my life"

"my world is not for you" he said grimly

"What happened with Jasper, that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"you're right" he agreed "it was exactly what has to be expected"

"you promised! In Phoenix. You promised that you would stay"

"As long as that was best for me" he interrupted to correct me

"No! This is about my soul, isn't it" I shouted in a furious, the words exploding out of me – somehow it still sound like a plea "Carlisle told me about that, I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you. It's yours already"

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different – like the liquid gold had frozen solid

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me" he spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying these was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent

"You... don't... want... me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in the order

"No"

I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. He eyes were like topaz -- hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken

I tried to breath normally. I needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare

"Goodbye, Bella" he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed

I opened my eyes again to see Edward was gone instead someone else stood in his place who look like his thirty and had brown hair also had black eyes "who are you?" I asked in a panic voice then I stepped backwards as I saw him move towards me "I got to get home" I murmured, I turned around but instantly jumped back as he stood in front of me instead of behind me

He takes a step forward towards me "I am Crowley and you are coming with me" he stated as he grabbed my wrist with a smirk on his face as he placed his hand over my eyes while he teleported to his hideout once there he removed his hand and crossed his arms over his chest

I looks around to see I wasn't in the woods anymore "where I am? Where did you take me?" I demanded in angry voice with narrow eyes as I backed away from him then looked to see if I can get away from him "you're in my hide out" I heard when I bolted down the hall but as I turned the corner only to bump into someone

Crowley stood in front of me

I looks up to see him standing there before I could turn around to run again only to get knocked out by Crowley hitting my head against the wall


	2. AN

Who should save Bella? Pick out of this list!!

1) Bobby

2) Castiel

3) Jo

4) Ellen


End file.
